Grandmaster Saitama
by stickstickthatbranch
Summary: Rather than being bored and alone during his training to be the strongest hero . . .what if Saitama had gained followers? what if he retained his emotions? But most importantly . . . what if he still had hair!


**Author's NOTE**

 **Hey guys, this is my first story and I'm a new author, hope you enjoy! May I just use this chance to say Crablante looks like a lobster not a crab. And the following is mostly me making a foundation from canon to slide into my plot.**

 **(Disclaimer of ownership and stuff)**

(3rd Person's P.O.V. )

The day was like any other in City Z, kids playing, workers working, runners running . . . and monsters chasing.

In the distance you can hear the shrieks of fright as everyday citizens ran away in terror from a massive crustacean humanoid. The tall bright red muscular monster with two comically lengthy eye stems walked through the deserted street with a lax pump in his step. The unnerving smile that he posed indicated nothing but the empty shell of the human he once was.

As a stampede of people jostled each other to steer away from the monster, a lone man in a suit stood still in the middle of the road, the harsh life of mediocrity and failure was beating down on him.

"Blublublub, HUUHHH, shouldn't you be running, puku puku puku" the monster looms over the fatigued looking man. "I turned into the mighty CRABLANTE after eating so much crab! I'm surprised you aren't fleeing. Are you a new salary man and tired of company life? I guess you wanna die right? Well, DO you."

A sigh escapes the man's lips.

"You're wrong about one thing. I'm unemployed . . . I just had an interview and I was declined royally. I don't care about anything now.. I don't feel like running just because the mighty Crablante appeared. So what're you going to do if I don't?"

"You have the same lifeless eyes as me. I'll spare you this time _._ I'm after different prey anyway, a boy with a cleft chin. I'm gonna rip him from limb to limb!"

Crablante walks past him leaving the man alone in the empty street.

 _Later on in the day_

Saitama walks down a park, thinking about earlier when he met Crablante. 'Maybe I should report that monster, but to who? It's not like anyone would come and stop him. Why does it matter anyway?' Saitama's train of thought stopped as his vision came upon an unsightly boy with a huge cleft chin playing with a soccer ball. Saitama started perspiring and his heart was racing.

"Hey kid, have you seen a crab monster?"

"He was asleep in the park so I drew nipples on him with a marker"

'This is definitely the kid, what should I do? He's not cute anyway and it's none of my business? What are the chances Crablante will actually find him? Yeah, who even cares? I'll just go.

Crablante appears and rears his claw to strike at the kid. As if he was possessed Saitama dashed to the boy and rescued him from an assured death.

"Kid run! He's after you!"

"But . . . my ball"

"If you don't get going, _**I'll**_ kill you"

"Are you really gonna try to save that brat?" Crablante looked at him in wonder.

"You don't really wanna commit murder over some childish prank, think about it!" Saitama said, in hopes he'd be able to talk Crablante out of killing them.

"THAT BRAT DREW NIPPLES ON ME WITH A PERMANENT MARKER, I CAN'T EVEN WIPE IT OFF WITH A TOWEL WITH MY CLAWS!" Crablante yelled in an outburst of madness, "IF YOU INTERFERE I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER GO JOB HUNTING AGAIN!"

"Heh," Saitama smiles, "Heheheheheh, HAHAHAHA. You know . . . you look like a villain in an anime I used to watch."

*AGHK*

The sound of bones shattering was audible as Saitama was smacked several meters away with a thump. As Crablante approached the kid ready to end his life, a rock is thrown at him which bounced off harmlessly.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a hero, not a salary man. A hero that can blow villains like you away with one punch and if no one is gonna stop you then I will! I'm done looking for a job so bring it on!" with a spark in his eyes Saitama challenged the towering monster as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

However, he was still outmatched in speed and strength and Crablante dealt heavy blows on him that he couldn't detect. Pain coursed through Saitama, the feeling of his life being endangered reverberated within him. Thinking there was no possible way a puny man can match his strength, Crablante laughed letting his guard down. In swift successions of actions, Saitama had thrown his tie around Crablante's eye stem and with a heavy pull the brain stem snapped and with it ruptured all of Crablante's insides into the air, raining blood bringing a sense of victory in the air.

Saitama's eyes grew brighter, little did the world know this triumph would be the spark of a wildfire of an era of heroes!

 **Author's NOTE**

 **This is basically in the anime/manga but I wanted to put it in for foundation, but tell me what you think, if there was too much dialogue or if my descriptions captured the essence of the story okay, and if you have any tips and such as what and where you think I could've made a better description tell me! (From here on out it'd be the actual fanfiction and the stuff I mentioned in the story and such, not canon rewrites)**

 **P.S. Do you want me to make the next chapter where he is already "grandmaster" Saitama who has his followers, skipping the three years of training and going right into overpowered Saitama with followers OR should i make the next chapter snippets of his training with not so overpowered Saitama as he gains his followers along the way OR actually integrate his training with a plot and adventures (which may take up to 2-3 chapters?) rather than using it just to introduce his followers/disciples?**

 **P.S.S. I'm gonna post poll to see what you all want but also review and PM if you wish (if you reading this and you don't have an account like I used to make one it was actually no hassle it's worth it so you can vote and stuff)**


End file.
